


Leave It Unspoken

by Lilyhurley



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adult Morty Smith, Angst with a Happy Ending, C137cest, Drinking, Gentle Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Incest, Jealous Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), M/M, Pining, Protective Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyhurley/pseuds/Lilyhurley
Summary: Rick C-137 leaves without an explanation. So Citadel assign a new Rick for C-137's Morty. But eventually, C-137 decides to come back. And he is definitely not happy about that 'other' Rick.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, rick/morty
Comments: 43
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new and English is not my native language. I know I'm gonna be doing a lot of grammar mistakes, please forgive me! And I'll be really happy if you can correct my mistakes. Hopefully I'll improve over time :,)

Rick Sanchez left.

It took two weeks for Morty C-137 to finally lost all of his hope. He knew that he'll never see his grandfather again. Morty wouldn't be suprised if Rick already found a new family in another dimension. And a new Morty of course... _Whatever._ After two weeks, C-137 Morty was okay with it. He was okay even if Rick left him. He was okay even if Rick left him without an explanation, nothing other than "Goodbye Morty." And he was okay even if Rick broke his heart. _Fuck._ Yes, he was okay.

His mother weren't though...

Morty'd known Beth would be ruined when she found out that her father left again. Morty'd expected her to cry, scream, drink. He had ready for those reactions. He'd witnessed all of them before. But he definitely was not ready for his mother's silent treatment. Beth'd withdrawn into herself, she hasn't been speaking to anyone. Morty blamed himself. Because he was the last person who spoke with Beth. His mother'd come to his room one day, and asked her son, if he believe Rick would return or not. Morty'd said no. He regretted it. Morty also knew that even if his mother didn't say anything about it, she still believed Rick wouldn't leave them and eventually came back.

He didn't. And Morty couldn't bring himself to tell Beth that Rick'd even abandoned his original daughter. Morty couldn't tell her that her father is a dick who doesn't care about anyone, but himself. _He didn't even care about his Morty._ It should have been obvious to him by now, and Morty hated himself that he thought he was special, even for a second. Ricks don't care about Mortys. And C-137 was not an exception.

_Fuck Ricks._

The last drop of Morty's hope disappeared when one day Rick C-122 appeared in his room without a warning. Morty, who should be got used to his grandfather's unexpected entries by now, fell over from his chair. It's been only two weeks since Rick left. And of course Morty couldn't forget this annoying habit of his grandfather. He just didn't expect to see Rick Sanchez, like ever again. Morty looked over his desk, sighed. He couldn't ignore Rick, and continue studing, could he? The brunette rolled his eyes as he stood up. Didn't want to make an eye contact with Rick, so he just randomly glanced over his room. _Hm, it was time to clean._

Rick cleared his throat. Clearly, he got something to say. But before he could even open his mouth, Morty spoke "What do you want Rick?" He was almost whispering. It was late, but the brunette knew that his mother was awake. And he didn't want Beth to hear them before she drank herself to sleep. Morty was sure that Rick wasn't going to stay anyway. "Why are you here?" brunette added.

Rick bit his lips. He looked nervous. "Fuck." Morty thought to himself. Something was up. The brunette knew that something, whatever was it, was wrong. He'd never saw his Rick this tense before. "Oh, geez." Morty said. "What is going on Rick? Are we in danger?" He knew that if they were in danger, they had to leave again. But he wasn't sure if he wanted that. And the brunette wasn't sure that Rick would take Morty with him if he decides to leave. But he would, wouldn't he? The scientist wouldn't leave Morty in a dangerous dimension by himself.

Morty knew he was an idiot, he was an idiot who still relies on Rick Sanchez.

Rick sighed. "No, kid." then he burped. "We are not in danger." Morty took a deep breath as he sat on his bed. He was so relief that he couldn't even understand Rick's next sentences right away. "I'm Rick C-122, by the way. I'm here to fill in for Rick C-137."

Morty's eyes widened. He gasped as he try to said something but all that came out from his mouth was "You- he- wh..." The brunette watched his 'not' grandfather rolled his eyes, the scientist looked exactly like he remembered. Yet, there was something about him, something in his greyish blue eyes screamed that he is not Morty's Rick. Young one couldn't understand how he didn't realize it before the new Rick told him.

As he was looking at this new Rick, young one felt like his room was shaking. Or was it him? "How?" he thought but couldn't even finished that sentence. He didn't want to ask his Rick how could he leave him, even if it was in his own head. He was afraid of the answer so much. Morty closed his eyes just for a second. Other Rick was standing there silently as Morty tried to understand. _Understand what you little shit? He's gone. You already knew that._

Morty opened his eyes to look at this new Rick one more time. The scientist was weirdly patient with him. Didn't even comment about how slow the kid was. Which, Morty was grateful because he needed some time to deal with the information he just learned. C-122 seemed okay with it for now. Morty watched as his 'not' grandfather's greyish blue eyes looked everywhere, but him. And it hurt. Because the brunette knew this new Rick was the proof that his grandfather wouldn't come back. _To him._ Back of his mind, a voice screamed about something. It was sound so much like his Rick's voice, but Morty couldn't understand what it was saying. He couldn't even understand his own thoughts anymore, he realized. The young one sighed.

Other Rick was looking back at him now. Brunette knew he should find something to say, the scientist was waiting for him to take the first step. Morty bit his lips, and said the first thing that came to his mind. "So you're my Rick now, I guess. Welcome."

His voice cracked. Young one suddenly felt really small. Small and alone.

Other Rick took a few steps, and sat next to Morty. "Look kid." He started talking with a softest voice Morty ever heard from a Rick. "I know you are upset that C-137 left." His was calm, but there was something else in his eyes. He looked like he really wanted to make Morty feel better. "What kind of Rick is this?" Morty thought to himself. But didn't say anything out loud as the scientist kept talking. "But you should understand that even if he is your original Rick. He is not yours. Ricks and Mortys don't own each other. We just use each other, kinda. I know I probably didn't make you feel any better, but it's the truth."

Morty looked at his ceiling, his heart was make him feel heavy inside. But he knew the scientist was right, even if the brunette wished he wasn't. "It's okay, Rick. Thanks." he said as he gave the old man a little smile. "Just... Can you promise me one thing?"

Rick looked unsure, but yet, he said. "Sure Morty."

"If you ever decide to leave, please let me know, okay?"

The old man smiled for the first time, and it kinda made Morty's heart melt a little. He didn't even remember when was the last time he saw his, not his anymore, Rick's smile. "Of course buddy." Suddenly, the brunette felt like everything is going to be alright. Maybe not immediately, but soon enough. He was sure that he could get used to this new Rick.

"Thanks Rick." And Morty hugged his grandfather for the first time in a really long time.

...

Hundreds of light years away from that hug, Rick C-137 was watching a pink sunset. Wondered why his heart filled with this strange feeling that made him feel jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I checked for the grammar mistake but I'm still not %100 sure if everything is right :/ I hope you can enjoy it even with my bad grammar. Also, thank you so much for kudos! I wasn't expecting them, you made me so happy :,)

Seven hundred and thirty days have passed since Rick C-137 left Earth. He hadn't seen his family for two years. And he was doing just fine by himself. He'd always known that he didn't actually need to live with Smith's. He hadn't needed his stupid son-in-law who always whine about his existence. He hadn't needed his alcoholic, annoyingly affectionate daughter. And he definitely hadn't needed _someone_ whohas the most beatiful smile and sparkly, green eyes that...

"Fuck!" Rick murmured as an alien chick sucked his cock. _What was her name again?_ _Not that it matters but... Whatever_. He threw his head back and moaned. Everything was blurry. From Rick's eyes world looked like it was just a big, pointless mess. "Fuck, yeah baby!" He licked his lips. The scientist was so high. So high that he couldn't even finish his previous thoughts. 

Which was good. Because that was why he got this high in the first place. To kept his mind off of from dangerous thoughts. If he can kept his mind off, he knew that he can keep his distance too. He'd been away from that danger for two years now. He smirked as he let himself relaxed. The alien chick was really good at sucking his dick, but Rick wasn't ready to come yet.

He was a tourist for two years, jumping between dimensions, never attaching to a place more than necessary... He had almost seen every possible version of himself and every possibilities, he could have had if he stayed. Most of them were predictable, boring. But once in a while, Rick'd found a dimension where he didn't fuck his life up. It was so rare that he knew he would have been ruined everything if he tried to do the same. Still, those versions seemed happy. But Rick would never give himself enough time to feel something about it. 

Alien chick licked his length, base to tip. Rick sighed as closed his eyes and rested his hand on the alien's head. It was big a mistake for him to close his eyes. The darkness that under his eyelids was hiding some secrets that the old man wasn't ready to deal with yet.

As the smartest man in the universe, his mind was a total mess. It was a trash that contains in every shitty thoughts of him. Yeah, he had plenty of them. If he ever let himself go, like he did a minute ago, he knew that this shit would come to surface and try to suffocate him. He knew he would lost his mind in the darkness that he created.

Rick Sanchez; the most gifted mind in the universe, mad scientist, bass guitarist, terrible father... He had so many adjectives that defines him. And he also known with his war against the Galactic Federation, of course. Many would say that this was his greatest war ever. They were wrong. The war against Galactic Federation was hard and painful. It had made him lost the ones he loved, his friends. He knew that he would never be same after that. But still, his greatest war was against his own mind. He knew that whatever he had inside in his head was a million times more dangerous than any enemy he ever had. Rick Sanchez was a neutrino bomb with legs. _And the only one who knows how to disarm him was so far away from him._

Rick held his breath as a small part of that darkness merge with his reality. _No, fuck. Please, no._ He had let his guard down, now it was too late to take it back. 

A small figure began to appear in his mind. Rick let a long moan out. He felt ashamed, but still couldn't help himself as he imagined that small figure was between his legs and sucking his dick. _I really am a trash._

Fortunately, he came before his imagination went further and gave small figure a face. Old man opened his eyes. He hadn't cum this much for a really long time. When he realized he was holding a breath, he let it go with a moan. He'd wanted to moan a particular name but he didn't allow himself. His stomach was burning with a strange feeling. It was so unusual that even smartest man in the universe couldn't name it. The scientist got up, threw some alien money on the couch and left without looking back. 

He got in his car and drove away as fast as possible. He was so fucked up that he didn't know what to do anymore. And as a small voice that was in the back of his mind started screaming, Rick knew he came the last drop of his patience. The voice was loud, strong and commanding Rick to break the walls which he build over his thoughts. The voice was telling him look what's inside. Rick took a deep breath. The voice was keep screaming, telling him that he had already peeked through, why wasn't Rick keep going? Old man wanted nothing but to ignore the voice and continue driving.

"Shut up!" He snapped. How could he be so stupid? He should knew that if he let himself go even for a second, everything he left behind would come back. And now all the things that he run away from were about to come back and ruined him. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ He had to keep his mind under control before everything got worse. He had to keep running.

But the small figure was still there. His big, green eyes were looking right at Rick and giving him his special smile. It was special because the figure would smile like this only for Rick.

 _Fuck_. Rick just couldn't keep running away, could he? No, not anymore. 

Rick cursed under his breath but finally decided what he was going to do. The scientist knew he couldn't get back there, but he could watch. Just for a minute, it wouldn't hurt to watch for just a minute. He bit his lips as he portaled himself and the vehicle to a dimension that he hadn't been for a long time. 

Earth C-137. Rick used to call this place 'home'. 

The spaceship was still floating in space and the scientist could see the earth now, it was right in front of him. But he knew that he couldn't get any closer. His heart was pounding already. His hands became sweaty, he didn't remember last time he was this nervous. He took a deep breath and pushed 'I shouldn't be here' thought away. "I'm not gonna go there." He reminded himself. "I'm gonna look quickly because I just want to make sure someone is okay. I don't have to face him." 

Rick closed his eyes. "Ship," His voice cracked. _Icanticanticant._ "Scan Earth and tell me, what Morty C-137 is doing right now."

"Scanning." It only took a few seconds for his ship to finished scanning. As it started to speak again, Rick was shaking. "Morty C-137 is watching a show called 'The Bachelor' with Beth Smith, Summer Smith..." Rick let out a long breath that he didn't even know he was holding. But as the ship finished its sentence "...Jerry Smith and Rick Sanchez right now." Rick's walls started to break. He opened his eyes. "Show me." He whispered. Two minutes later his ship hacked the camera in the living room. And It opened a screen on its windscreen. 

The scientist felt like the universe collapsed as he watched _his_ Morty sitting on the couch with an another Rick. He felt like planets were falling over his head and his breath was pulling away from him. Morty wasn't watching television, instead he was leaning towards that other Rick. The brunette was saying something that made both he and other Rick laugh. Rick C-137 was seeing red. How could Morty, _his_ Morty, was okay with that other Rick? How could that little shit show his special smile at some random Rick, _I thought I was the only one who can make you smile like this, Morty._

C-137 was so ready to burst into the Smith's house, kill other Rick and take Morty with him. But he knew that he had no right to do that. Not like this. He sighed. Other Rick was putting his hand on Morty's head and messing with his hair. C-137 looked away, he couldn't take it anymore. "Close the screen." 

And it was gone. "What now?" Rick said to himself. He groaned and threw his head back. He wasn't supposed to be here. He wasn't supposed see that other Rick. And he definitely wasn't supposed to feel like this. _Fuck!_ Thinking about that other Rick madehim want to kill something, anything. He wasn't that picky.

Rick looked into space and thought. He was drawn back at his dark mind again. He didn't know what he want to do. But he knew what he didn't want. He definitely didn't want that other Rick come close to _his_ Morty. 

"I have to fix this bullshit." The scientist murmured as he drove away from Earth. "I'm coming home, baby. Soon." 

...

Morty shivered. "Are you okay?" Rick asked him as he put his hand on the Morty's shoulder. The brunette looked at his grandfather with a strange expression."Yeah. I'm fine." He wasn't. "I felt like somebody was watching us. It's probably nothing." Rick nodded, even if he knew that it was more than 'nothing'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not sure about this chapter, guys:/ But I don't think I can do any better than that. So... I hope you enjoy it!

Little, blue stars was falling from the purple sky. Yellow leaves of the trees was swinging in the wind. Creatures of the planet was singing their lullabies for the pink moon. The young man sat on the soft grass, he was surrounded by glowing, black flowers. His grandfather'd said they needed those flowers, for something that Morty didn't know what.

The brunette looked at the sky. Rick had let him to watch the view as long as he wanted. Morty took a deep breath and smiled. He was peaceful here. So peaceful that he was sure something bad was going to happen soon. Nobody could have been so happy for a long time, right? Morty closed his eyes. _He was afraid._ But he knew he had no actual reasons to feel like this. For two years, everything in his life was going very smoothly. He'd gone a lot of adventures with Rick and somehow passed his classes. He'd gone a date with Jessica, realized he didn't like her anymore. He'd told his family that he was bisexual, they hadn't even surprised. And most importantly, he would go to college a few months later. Morty still couldn't believe how it was possible.

He smiled to himself again as he remembered how much he had afraid to talk with his grandfather about college. He'd felt so nervous because he was sure that Rick would be pissed. He'd thought the old man'd yell at him, call him an idiot, maybe even leave him. Morty'd already prepared himself for an another heartbreak. But Rick'd surprised him. When Morty'd said that he got into college, the scientist smiled at his grandson and told "You seem happy Morty. I'm proud of you." The brunette who had never heard this words from a Rick before, hugged the old man and cried. "Thanks grandpa!"

_Granpa Rick? Where are you going?_

_Goodbye, Morty._

Morty opened his eyes. His smile faded. He looked at black petals of flowers that was surrounding him with a blank expression. He knew he shouldn't be remembering this. Morty was denying the reality for so long that he'd started believe his own lies at some point, just to keep himself sane. He'd almost never allowed himself to think about what happened two years ago. Or how his life was before...

Past two years had taught him that reality was a bitch. If you pay her well, you could shape her as like as you want. You could avoid family therapy, if you turn yourself a pickle. You could sabotage your daughter's marriage, if you destroy Galactic Federation. You could own the universe, if you ignore everything, leave everyone behind and become a selfish asshole. 

You could stop missing someone, if you forbid your feelings. 

Morty groaned as he lay on the ground. He knew it would be so easy to just erase his memories. Morty was sure that Rick had a memory gun hidden somewhere. Maybe the brunette could steal it. Maybe he could find a way to use it without messing with his head. Then maybe everything would be so much better and he would be finally, truly happy. The young one sighed. His heart was pounding. _It would be so easy._ But he knew that even if he stole the gun without caught by his grandfather, he wasn't sure that he wanted a really big part of his life to go. _Because the truth was..._

"Hey Morty!" The young one looked up and saw his grandfather. Rick was leaning towards to him. The scientist squinted his blue eyes as he reached out to help Morty get up. He had a really strange expression in his eyes when he looked at his grandson. Like he was trying to analyize something. That glance was intense enough to make Morty shiver. He hold his grandfather's hand and got up.

"What's up Rick?" Morty's voice cracked. He suddenly felt really nervous. "Are we done here?" The brunette hoped that they were. 

Rick blinked his eyes. He reached to touch his grandson, but Morty withdrew, he didn't know why. The young one was feeling like his heart was about to ream his chest and release itself. Something was odd. _What the fuck?_ He watched as Rick's gaze changed from intense to sad. The scientist looked like he was about to cry.., " _Morty._ " He whispered, his voice'd cracked. And just for a second Morty felt like his reality was shattering. All the restless nights, all the forbidden thoughts of him, all the crying, all the feelings was coming back. But the brunette was so far from caring because Rick was sad, Morty wanted to make him feel better. He took a step forward. He was about to get close to his grandfather. He was about hold him. He was about to touch him. Morty was shaking. " _Rick._ " His voice sounded so needy.

But then Rick's face became blank. His sky blue eyes were unreadable again. The young one stopped himself before he got any closer. Because the man who was standing in front of him had sky blue eyes. _Sky blue, not greyish._

_No, no, no, no, please no._

Morty felt like he was falling. He was falling from the world to a dimension where everything was black. He couldn't see or hear a damn thing. His heart skipped a beat. Was he dying? Because he was wishing for it right now. He was sure that he wasn't even breathing. 

"Morty?" The old man's voice pulled Morty back. Rick was looking at his grandson like he was seeing him for the first time. Morty gulped, his throat was so dry. He opened his mouth to say something. But couldn't find right words.

Reality was a bitch that would eventually unleash all the ugly truth back on you.

Morty remembered that night again. He remembered that Rick'd drank more than usual. He remembered that he'd felt sad because of his grandfather. He remembered he hadn't been able to sleep. So he'd gone downstairs and seen his grandfather. He remembered the strange gaze in those sky blue eyes.

_"You will come back, right?"_

The young one felt like he was about the cry now. But he couldn't. _He couldn't._ "You're..." Morty paused and took a deep breath. He needed that. "You're C-137." It wasn't a question. 

Rick stood completely still for a few second before he burst into laughter. "W-what did you just say?" The scientist laughed so hard for so long that at some point it started to look fake. "C-137?" He asked as he tried to calm himself. "No, grandpa or Rick or anything like that? But you said..." Morty rolled his eyes, he hadn't thought this was how he would meet his real grandfather again, after two years. "But really, what was I expecting anyway? He is the biggest asshole in the multiverse." The brunette thought to himself. He crossed his arms as Rick finally stopped laughing. "What do you want Rick?" The young one asked without any hint of emotions in his voice. He looked so solid from the surface. Rick smirked. "What do you mean? I'm back, baby!" But inside, Morty was feeling so small. 

"Yeah, I can see that." The young one licked his dry lips and looked away. So he didn't see his grandfather's eyes focused on his mouth. The scientist sighed as Morty kept talking. "But, why?" The brunette was genuinely wondering. It had been so long since the genius left. So why the fuck was he here?

Rick took a few step forward. Now he was really close to Morty. "Because I wanted to." He said with a twisted smile on his face. He was a handsome man even with that creppy smile. 

The young one still wasn't looking at Rick. "You can't do everything you want Rick." Morty was 18. He was almost as tall as Rick and definitely more muscular than him. He was no longer a child. Yet, when Rick put his left hand on his grandson's chin and made him look at himself, Morty couldn't stop him. Rick squinted his eyes. He smelled like alcohol. "Yes, I can." His voice was low. Something in his tone was sounded so dangerous. Rick leaned towards the brunette. "You know why?" They were so close that Morty had to hold his breath. "Because I'm _Rick Fucking Sanchez_." 

Morty bit his lips to prevent himself from gigling. Because _of course_ , of course this was Rick excuse. The genius always assumed that he could get out of any kind of situation because he was Rick Sanchez. Everything was that easy for him. Morty rolled his eyes, put his hands on Rick's shoulders and pushed his grandfather away from him. _Everything wasn't that easy._ He definitely wasn't going to let Rick do whatever the fuck he want. _Not this time._ "Leave, Rick."

Rick looked confused. He'd clearly never thought that Morty could resist him. He was about the say something but the young one didn't let him talk. "We're better without you." The genius's eyes widened, he felt like his whole body was on fire. Rick gulped. He had just realized how much his little grandson had changed. Morty wasn't a 14 years old kid anymore who had followed Rick like a lost puppy. There was no doubt that Morty didn't trust him anymore.

"You didn't mean that."

Morty closed his eyes for a second. He just needed a second for himself. But Rick was everywhere. Even in his own darkness. The scientist in his mind was smiling at Morty. He was reaching out to hold him, to guide him. While his eyes still closed, Morty spoke. "I did." Under his eyelids, there were tears waiting to flow. He turned his back to Rick. "Please leave Rick. I don't want my grandfather to see you." He didn't know how would C-122 feel if he saw other the one. He didn't want to know. 

Morty whished Rick would make things easier for just once and leave. He was so close to cry, he needed to be alone. But the genius was still there. "I am your grandfather." He whispered, his voice was so low that Morty didn't sure if Rick was talking to him or himself. 

"No, Rick. You are not." He said. " You stopped being my grandfather since the day you left. You chose this." 

Morty waited for the old man to say something. He waited, waited, waited. But Rick didn't speak again. He was gone. The brunette took a deep breath when he realized he was alone and let his tears fall. He felt miserable. 

_He hadn't wanted this. He hadn't wanted to see this Rick again._

But the reality was a bitch that didn't care about anything but herself. Morty wasn't sure how long he could stand it anymore. 

He wiped his tears away and thought. "What now?" 

...

Rick C-122 wished he hadn't made a mistake. He wasn't sure. He watched Morty as the brunette cried, he was surrounded by black, glowing flowers and every tear that fell from his eyes was falling on top of those black petals. Made them glow even stronger. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm late :( But I was really busy and I couldn't write after the 3'rd chapter because I felt like it was bad... I know it is a weird excuse but when I feel like I messed something up, I can't keep doing that for a while. I liked this chapter better, I hope you like it too! As always I'm sorry if I made any grammar mistakes :/

Rick'd trapped in his darkness again. He was suffocating with guilt. _"You chose this."_ He took a deep breath and bury his face in his hands. He should have known shits wouldn't be as easy as he thought. He should have known Morty would be different. He should have known better...

He shouldn't have left in the first place.

He groaned, but his voice disappeared through his palms. Reality was such a bitch. She liked to remind Rick how fucked up he was and how he fucked everything up. _Shit_. Of course, he knew he should have never left. Rick was late to understand that. He had made a mistake.

The genius smiled sadly. Normally, Rick would never admit that he made a mistake. He would refuse it, until he found a way to fix it. He would _always_ find a way to fix his shits. But this time was different. For the first time in forever, Rick Sanchez had no fucking idea how to undo what he did. It was on him. He failed so badly and had no excuses. 

He wished he knew how to made Morty talk with him. Like, really talk with him. Definitely, not like the one they did yesterday. Instead, Rick could look in the brunette's eyes and tell him all the things he was hiding for years. Maybe, even he could find the guts to tell why he left. "You see, Morty..." He could say. "I'm a piece of shit." Yeah, this would be a good way to start with. 

There was no doubt that Rick Sanchez was not a good man. He was a mad scientist who had built bombs and killed the planets just to have fun. He had ruined his grandson's dreams just to made the brunette stay with him. He had destroyed every normal thing in Morty's life then left without an explanation... But even if Rick done all of those things and more, he knew some people believe he mean well inside. _He wasn't._ The scientist was actually so much worse. His soul was a black hole. It would absorb everything good and left them with nothing but pain. Morty should have just run away from his grandfather and never ever look back. He would have disappointed with the genius, if Morty knew how of a freak Rick really was. 

But again, Rick was a bad guy. He was selfish bastard who wanted to have everything. Everything he couldn't have. _Like someone who related to him._ Rick lied down and closed his eyes.Morty was there again, right under his eyelids. He was smiling. The scientist felt his heart skipped a beat. The young one looked like he could complete every missing part in Rick's broken soul. Like he was the answer all the unanswered questions. _Fuck, Rick wanted him so bad._

The scientist was sure he was going to destroy himself or his grandson, eventually. 

"Well, what a shithole." Someone burped behind him. "Just like you. Nice place, C-137."

Rick got up and looked behind, at his own self. C-122 was standing in front of his bed. He was smirking. It was like looking in a mirror but C-137 still wanted punch the other man's face. Would it felt like he was punching himself? It probably would. "I'm not gonna ask how you found me." C-137 told as he ignored the comment about his, temporary, place. "Or why you're here. Just tell what you have in mind and leave. I'm busy."

Other Rick looked around. There was nothing but a bed and a lamp in the room. It was clear C-137 hadn't planned to stay for a long time. "You are busy with what?" C-122 wanted to tease but he held the words at the tip of his tongue. Instead he got straight to the point. There was no use to wait anyway. "I know you hacked my cameras." He said. "You followed me and my Morty the whole week." C-137 squinted his sky blue eyes. C-122 added. "You should have never came back." 

C-137 looked like he was about to strangle his other self. He had labeled dangerous by Citadel. Most of Ricks were afraid of him. And now, C-122 could see why. There was something in those eyes. Something different from the rest of their parallel selfes. Something... dark, twisted.

When C-137 spoke, his voice was low but his tone was dreadful. "He is _mine,_ bitch." C-122 shivered. "Not anymore. If you wanted to keep him. You should have stayed." He was playing with fire, but there was no way he could step back. _He was a Rick afterall._ "He had devastated when you left, you know? He was so ready for me to have him, hold him. Like you could never..." He couldn't finish his sentence, couldn't even breath for a second. There was a hand around his neck. It was not tight enough to choke him, but definitely was strong enough to hurt him. C-122 widened his eyes. Maybe he had deserved it a little bit. 

C-137 couldn't see anything for a second. Everything was _red. And pain_!He felt like his anger embodied in front of him and it was about to murder Rick's other self. He was ready to _killkillkill._

But he held himself. Closed his eyes just to see shiny, green ones. He was calmer already. He drew his hand back. 

"Did you come to remind me how bad I failed?" He didn't deny what other Rick said. He couldn't. He knew other one was right. He knew he screwed up so badly. So, how could he deny when the truth was right in front of him?

C-122 raised his fingers to touch his neck. It was not that bad, he had experienced so much worse before. Still, he noted to himself this Rick was little different than the others. He was almost too... freaky? Messing with him probably wouldn't be a good idea. C-122 coughed. "Actually no." He said with honesty. He had come for an another reason. "I came to tell you that Morty is..." He stopped for a moment to find the right word. "He is upset. Seeing you again kinda ruined him. He never gonna admit that but I can see it in his eyes."

C-122 gulped as he saw his other self's eyes darkening. "Maybe," He was about to step back. "I mean, I don't think you should see him again. For his own good. I think you should let him choose, if he wants to be with you or not." It wasn't a lie or an excuse to get rid of C-137. Morty was sad. Like really sad that he hadn't even eaten anything since he saw his real grandfather. His eyes were always red and puffy. He was so pale, he looked like sick all the time. His situation was bad enough to make C-122 come here. He was hoping he would make things a little bit better. 

C-137 bit his lips. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Just for a second, he looked like he was about to cry. "He would never choose me." His whispered. C-122 didn't know if the other was talking to him or himself. " I let him down. I'm such a disappointment."

"Well, aren't we all?" C-122 smiled sadly. "Are there any Rick who is good for his Morty?"

Now C-137 was really confused. "Why are you doing this?" He asked as he raised his brow. "You said that but you obviously care about Morty. Why? Ricks shouldn't..."

"Reasons." C-122 didn't let him finish his sentence. Yeah, Ricks wouldn't care about Mortys. But they should have cared. Or at least _He_ should have cared. _Fuck_. C-122 got up to leave. The conversation was over and now he was about to sink his own darkness. He could never let it happen, at least not here. He just hoped C-137 would listened him, gave Morty some space. As he reached for his portal gun, he heard other's voice. His tone was different this time. It was full with suspicious. "I know why you needed those black petals."

C-122 grinned. "Of course, you do."

"But yours looks fine. Why you need another one?"

C-122 didn't answer. He just left. Rick C-137 raised his brow again. Nothing good would come up from that. 

...

Morty was lying on his bed, looking his ceiling but seeing a totally different thing. _Sky blue eyes, a twisted smile_. He had crushed under the feelings he ignored for two years. Turned out, running away from your pain would not make it go away. Morty had learned it to hard way. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was the hardest and longest chapter I've ever wrote! But we're so close to the end now :/ I hope you like it, as always I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes <3

Morty was lying on his bed. He wasn't sleeping but yet, he was having a nightmare. _Sky blue eyes, a twisted smile... Those eyes were looking at him like they want to rip his soul apart, break his heart into million pieces and leave him to bleed. That smile was hiding dark secrets about to come out._ "Fuck." Morty groaned. He had already known that there was no peace in his dreams. That was why he hadn't slept for two days. To avoid this kind of nightmares... But now, his wakefulness turned into another type of torture too. And he was so damn exhausted. 

Everything had messed up since the day he saw C-137 again. _"W-what did you just say? C-137? No, grandpa or Rick or anything like that? But you said..."_ He could hear Rick's hysterical laughter in his mind. Over the years, Morty had got used to call his original Rick by his dimension number. So he could think that Rick was just one of the others, not someone special. _To him at least_. This was one of his ways to keep his mind off of the truth.

_"What do you mean? I'm back, baby!"_

The brunette rolled his eyes even though nobody was there to see it. Rick probably assumed, Morty was a play dough in his hands. The scientist could bend him, shape him as he wanted. He could take him apart, hurt him and eventually get bored of him. Although, for years Morty had told himself this wasn't true, last two days had proved to him the otherwise.

Morty was a pathetic, little puppy who couldn't forget about his original Rick or admit he missed him. He would likely to follow the scientist for all his life if Rick hadn't left. Morty was sure, if none of this would have happened, eventually Rick would be the death of him. And the worst part of all was, he had been okay with it, maybe he still was.

Damn, he was so fucked up. 

Morty felt like he was about to cry. He had thought he was doing better than that. Jessica, coming out to his family, college... All of those things supposed to prove he was okay, he was over with Rick and he was ready to build his own life.

Clearly, something in him was wrong and he needed to be fixed. It wasn't normal for eighteen years olds to obsessed with their grandfather like this. Morty was pissed with himself because he let Rick get inside his head. He was the one who showed the scientist the way of his heart. He cared, even though he knew he shouldn't. It was on him this time. He did this, of course that unfinished things between Rick and him would affect Morty this bad, he just couldn't let it go. The brunette closed his eyes. It had been two freaking years. Rick hadn't cared when he left. How could Morty still have these feelings? 

_"Because I'm Rick Fucking Sanchez"_

"Hey, kid." 

Morty lift his head just to see Rick was standing right in front of his bed. _Not the Rick he couldn't stop thinking about though._ No, this was the Rick who was a grandfather to him more than his own grandfather for two years. He was even more of a father figure to him than Jerry. This was supposed be the Rick who Morty wanted in his life. _Why wasn't he?_

The brunette smiled a little. "Hi." He watched as his grandfather sat on his bed. "Where were you? I didn't see you at dinner." Rick just nodded. His greyish blue eyes were... tired? Morty raised his eyebrow and took a real look at the man who was playing with his fingers like he was nervous. Tonight Rick seemed older than he already was. "Are you okay?" The young one asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just busy, sorry I didn't let you know." Rick bit his lips. He was not looking at his grandson. Morty was sure, he never ever see any Rick this tense before. It was frightening. 

"It's fine Rick."

They sat there silently for a while. But it wasn't a comfortable silence, something was obviously wrong. Morty shivered. Suddenly he felt exactly like what he had felt two years ago. Everything was too damn similar. He was trapped in his grandfather's mind again. And had no idea what was in there, but whatever it was, he was sure that it was going to hurt him. "Rick..." he was about to say something but his grandfather stopped him. "Listen to me first." The brunette nodded, he looked at the man who seemed like at the same time he wanted to shut up and keep talking. Or neither of them.

As Morty locked his eyes on the scientist, Rick closed his eyelids and opened his mouth. He didn't speak, he waited. "For what?" Morty thought. His heart was pounding. 

"You," Rick started, his voice was so low that Morty couldn't understand what he said at first. "Do you remember when we first met, you had made me swear, if I ever decide to leave, I was going to tell you?" 

Morty gulped, suddenly his throat became so dry. He did not like where this conversation went. "Yes." He said when he found his voice but it was shaking, so was his room. Or was it him? 

Rick opened his eyes but he still wasn't looking at Morty. His eyes were focused on the floor. The old man pulled his flask out of his pocket and took a big sip before he spoke. "Well kid, you see..." He said as he put his hand on the young one's leg. "Damn, it's harder than I thought."

_Fuck, not again._

Morty knew what his grandfather was going to say. He wished he didn't though. His eyes started to fill with tears. But he couldn't cry. _He couldn't cry!_ The brunette blinked his eyes for a few time, tried to send those tears away. His heart had broken already, but he could make things easier for Rick, right? He could finish what the old man started. Rick deserved it. He was a good Rick, a good grandfather, a better mentor than any of his alternatives. And most importantly, Morty loved this Rick. He loved him like a grandfather he believed he never had. 

He definitely loved him enough to break his own heart for him.

"You're leaving." Morty said, he put his hand on top of Rick's and squeezed it. He hoped this little move might showed that he wasn't angry. Because he wasn't. He was just... He didn't even know how he felt. As his grandfather took a deep breath, the young one asked. "When?" 

"Soon."

Morty nodded. "Is it because C-137 is back?" Rick finally raised his head and looked at him. His eyes were glowing with hesitation and guilt. Morty stared deep in those greyish blue eyes, he was shocked when he realized how much they were different than his original Rick's. He had seen enough Rick to know that C-137's sky blue eyes were one of a kind. But color wasn't the only difference. No, there was so much more than that. Most Rick's, including C-122, had eyes that were full with an insane intelligent. Even if you only took a glance at them, you would have noticed how smart and lunatic were they. Almost instantly, you would have known you should stay away from them. 

C-137 had the mad scientist glance in his eyes too. But once you stared into them, you couldn't look away. That Rick was a black hole. He would have absorbed everything you had and it would not have enough for him still. But you wouldn't have cared anyway. You wouldn't have cared that he kept your life in his hands. You wouldn't have cared that he was the dangerous man in the universe. 

Well, at least Morty had not cared. 

When C-122 spoke again, Morty realized he had been staring into his grandfather's eyes for a while. "He is not the only reason." Rick was talking about his alternative self. "You're eighteen Morty. Do you really think you can live your life better when some old guy is in your way all the time? Don't you want to have a lover? Real, human friends? A normal life?"

Morty's eyes widened. He thought again. "What kind of Rick is this?" Two years later, he still couldn't understand. "Why are you doing this?" Ricks wouldn't care about Mortys. But this one had been caring for two years. Morty still didn't know why. 

His grandfather sighed. "I want you to have options Morty. I want you to choose whatever you want to do in your life."

"But I don't even know what I want." Morty whined. "I'm trapped." He had known what he wanted two days ago, before he saw C-137. Now he felt like everything collapsed, he was suffocating.

Rick smiled. "I know." He pulled something out from his lab coat. "That's why, I'm giving you this. This is the reason I needed those black flowers." Morty froze when he saw what his grandfather was talking about. "Is this..." He couldn't even finish his sentence. He was staring at the device that was radiating a green light. He felt like his heart was about to set itself free from his chest. _Was it really happening?_

Was his grandfather really holding a _portal gun_?

"Don't get excited." Rick said, he drew the gun back when Morty tried to take it from his hand. "You can only go two places with this." Morty was disappointed a little bit, but he didn't show it. Of course, there was no way Rick would give him a real portal gun. No matter how nice he was. The scientist continued. "One, here. Your room. If you ever get yourself in trouble, which I know you will, you can escape from there fast." Morty giggled at what he said. It made Rick smile again. He put his hand on the brunette's head. And stroked his hair softly. 

"And two," He said as he took a deep breath. He got tense again, Morty noticed. "Wherever the fuck C-137 is."

Did Rick like to shock Morty? Because he was doing that a lot tonight. "What?" The young one asked.

"I was with him earlier tonight. I hacked his portal gun and connected it to this one. He can't escape from you ever again. If that's what you want."

Morty stood still for a while. It was too much to handle at once. He needed to think but Rick wasn't just shut up. "I'm giving you a way out Morty. Out of this _Rick and Morty_ bullshit. You can choose to stay here, go to college, live a normal life. A life without a Rick." The young one was shaking. When he tried to imagine his life without a Rick, he realized he couldn't do it. "Or, you can portal yourself to C-137 now and give him an another chance to disappoint you again."

It really was too much.

Morty closed his eyes, just to stay alone with himself for a second. Rick probably saw what was he doing because he became silent. Morty was grateful for it. He needed to get his head together. In the darkness, he saw himself. His fourteen self. He watched as younger Morty was going on his first adventure with Rick. He was scared but also excited. Damn, this Morty was so young, so naive... He was looking at Rick with a huge admiration in his green eyes. He was ready to become his grandfather's puppy. 

Then he saw himself at his fifteen. He was on the floor and Rick was on top him. The old man was telling his grandson to kiss him. Morty remembered that memory, he remembered exactly how he had felt. He was terrified. But it wasn't because of his own grandfather's weird offer. He was so damn terrified because he had just realized how much he wanted to kiss Rick. He hadn't done it, obviously. But he had wanted. 

There he was, he was sixteen. Rick was leaving him. "Goodbye Morty." Younger Morty was about to cry, he was trying to reach for his grandfather's hand. He wanted to hold him, made him stay. But Rick was so far away from him. Morty saw himself kneeled down as his grandfather left. He was still so young, he shouldn't have had to deal with this. "I love you." This three little words was come out from his lips as a whisper. But they were strong enough to make Morty freeze. Had he really said that? He didn't remember. 

Morty took a deep breath, he felt better and worst at the same time. He opened his eyes. Rick was looking at him. The old man seemed really concerned. Morty felt little bit bad for it. But seeing this Ricks greyish blue eyes in front of him and other's sky blues in his memories made him realize what he wanted. 

When Morty kept his silence, Rick spoke again. He hesitated. "I can give you some time to think."

Morty shook his head. "No, I made my decision."

"Are you sure?"Morty could see the unsure look in Rick's face. "Look, if you choose to be with your Rick, I need you to be sure."

Morty smiled. "My Rick? I thought you said Ricks and Mortys don't belong to each other?" Rick rolled his eyes. "I did and we don't. But C-137? He is definitely yours." Morty's smile grew wider. He got closer to his grandfather and hugged him. "Thanks grandpa. For everything."

Rick hugged him back. "No Morty, thank you."

...

C-137 was in an another dimension. Somebody had messed this place then had left without clean his shits. Now Rick knew that he wasn't the only one who fucked things up. He grabbed his portal gun and changed the number on it's screen to C-137 from C-122. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I still can't believe how fast it ended :( This chapter is the longest. It was definitely the hardest one to write for me. I like it and hate it at the same time. But I hope you like it!
> 
> See you at new stories :)

Rick Sanchez decided to leave.

It took two days for him to finally made his mind. He couldn't stay, he had to go. How funny was that that after two years, Rick reached the same decision again? Apparently not funny enough to make the scientist laugh. 

Rick rested his head on the desk and closed his eyes. Darkness wasn't that scary when there was nothing unfinished for him. It was almost... calming. It made him feel like he was doing the right thing.

He wished he was doing the right thing this time.

Everything was a fucking déjà vu. A painful memory of two years. _That night. That freakin night that changed everything... The details were not very clear because Rick was so drunk. But he remembered a few things. Like how loud his thoughts were. God, they were deafening. He remembered, even if he was too drunk to keep his eyes open, he kept drinking. He had to. He had_ _to suffocate his mind._ _Or else, his thoughts would smother him._

_He remembered the annoying ache in his chest. A feeling that refused to leave Rick alone since the day he had noticed... If his unstoppable thoughts were bad, this ache was so much worse. And, fuck, It had a tolerance to alcohol too. So, no matter how much Rick drunk, it was there._

_Reminding Rick how fucked up he was._

_As if he could forget. He had already known there was something wrong with him. He was different than his alternative selves. He was better and he was the worst. Ricks were made to think, invent stuff, built robots and shit. They weren't supposed to feel. Not like this at least._

_They weren't supposed to want something they weren't even allowed to look more than thirty seconds._

_That was why the ache in Rick's chest was there. Because he craved for something, perhaps the only thing he could never have. Because he was an old twisted shit, and a pervert. Oh, also h_ _e was no good for anyone, right._

"Stop." The old man begged to his mind. It was too much. He didn't want to remember any of this. But it was getting worse. _It was getting so much worse. Rick remembered how he wanted to end this, he could just go upstairs and take what he wanted._ _It would be so easy. He could have w_ _hat he needed, what he craved for._

"No."

_Rick has never been someone whose logic is stronger than his lust._ _He would usually hide this part of him, try to act more sane. It was one of his few weaknesses, and he was afraid someone would notice it._

_Notice that the smartest man in the universe was a sucker for sexual intimacy._ _If Rick got attracted with someone, he would do anything, like anything, to get them. But usually, it was too rare to be a problem. There were not enough creature in the universe that could make Rick Sanchez interested. Yet, of course, universe was a bitch. She had to throw that one particular person in Rick's life. Someone she knew the old man couldn't resist._ _Someone who is so naive and innocent. Someone, the only one who could make the scientist shiver with a smile._

_And then she had to make him untouchable for Rick._

"No!" The old man snapped. He was shaking. Darkness had betrayed him again. He couldn't stop thinking. He felt like his head was about to explode.

 _The smartest man in the universe was trapped. He was_ _trapped between his intense lust and loud conscience. And h_ _e didn't know how much more he could hold himself back._

_That night was the night Rick realized he had to leave. Now. He had to leave, or else he could hurt the only person he cared._

_He hoped Morty would be safer without him._

Rick's arms were wet. Hot tears were running down his cheeks. He hadn't even notice he was crying. The old man sighed. He raised his head from the desk and put his hands on his face. From the outside, it seemed as if he was hiding from something. Maybe it was true. Maybe he was hiding from the universe itself.

Or from just himself.

Rick hated that memory of him. And those were only the details he could remember. The real night was probably so much worse. 

He was glad that he made his mind up. Decision was always the hardest part. Leaving... wasn't easier either but now he had reasons to do it. Like, yeah, he was never going to see his grandson again yet Morty would probably live a calmer, better life from now on. And even if some things were never going to be perfect at least Rick wouldn't be there to make them worse. 

_He was never going to see his Morty again_. That thought hurt him. He wished there was an another- Rick didn't let himself finish. _Maybe, it was time to go._

"Good bye, Morty." He whispered. 

The scientist got up and took the cruiser's key in his hand. He was ready, but he stopped when he heard a familiar voice coming from the back. Rick turned to see the green light and a portal. _What?_

He didn't know who he expected to come from there. He wouldn't be that surprised if it was C-122 or council of Ricks or even the fucking Galactic Federation. Literally anyone else but Morty. _His Morty._ Rick's eyes widened as the younger one stepped into his room. Their gaze met. Rick felt something strike him, as if Morty's green eyes were contain electricity. He was shaking, but so was the brunette. The scientist took a deep breath to calm his pounding heart. _Was that really happening? Or did Rick finally lose his mind?_ _Was Morty really here? Maybe he was a simulation._

Rick wasn't sure. 

They both stood still for a while. There was so much to say and so many reasons to keep quiet. Eventually it was Morty who turned his gaze away. When Rick was freed from the effect of those green eyes he let a breath out, he didn't even know he was holding one.

"Hey." While looking at the floor, the brunette whispered. He seemed as nervous as Rick was. But his voice was calm, he didn't stutter. Morty crossed his arms, was standing a bit too straight. He was so much taller than Rick remembered, and more muscular. "He has changed." The scientist thought. It was so obvious, you didn't need to be genius to notice that. Apperantly past two years had given so much to him. From the surface, Morty looked really good. 

But, universe was much of a taker than a giver. It probably had taken so much more from the brunette. And when Rick looked closer he could see the little details like how red his grandson's eyes were. _He had cried._ The younger one was almost as pale as a piece of paper. _Damn, hadn't he even slept?_

Morty was definitely not okay.

Rick's stomach twisted with guilt. It was he who caused it, right? He had somehow found an another way to hurt him even if he didn't want that. _Perfect_ , _more reasons to go._

"Morty," Rick's voice sounded so needy. He hoped his grandson wouldn't notice it. "Why are you here?"

The young one smiled sadly. He raised his eyes just for a second to see his grandfather, he was blushing. Morty opened his mouth, "I-" But stopped himself once he noticed the keys in Rick's hand. His eyes became unreadable. _Shit._ He waited for a while before he spoke. "Going somewhere?" His voice was cold, his expression was colder. "Or maybe you are leaving again?"

Rick gulped. "I- I'm..." What the fuck was he supposed to say now? _Yeah Morty, I'm leaving not to ruin your life._ Or _, I'm not strong enough to be close to you without doing something._ Butinstead he said,"I didn't think you would come." It wasn't the answer to Morty's question, it was just a fact. But the scientist didn't know how to response. 

Luckily, Morty didn't force him to answer. "Me neither." He said as he took a step forward. His eyes were little softer now. The young one licked his lips. "But where else could I go?"

Rick raised his brows. _What kind of question was that?_ "You could have stayed where you were, Morty. You said you want me to leave."

Morty shrugged. "I did."

"So, what changed your mind?"

"I wanted to be here."

"Why?" Rick asked. _Why would he wanted that? Why would he wanted to be with someone who left him?_ "I don't understand." The smartest man in the universe added. 

The brunette didn't give him an answer right away. He sat on Rick's bed, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was clearly thinking. His grandfather waited. He just watched the younger one's soft face. Rick sighed as he realized how much he missed Morty. It had been so long since the last time they were just sat next to each other comfortably, talk about nothing, laugh together. 

_Damn_ , Rick missed _his_ Morty so much. 

As if the brunette heard his thoughts, he opened his eyes and looked at Rick. "I don't understand either, Rick. But I chose to be here and I want to stay." He said with a determined voice. His green eyes were shining. "Can I stay, Rick?"

Rick didn't know how he held himself from not to fell on his knees. He was definitely shaking. He rested against the desk behind him and let a breath out. _Morty wanted to stay with him. Whywhywhywhy?_ The old man's heart was beating so fast. "You don't know what you are asking for, buddy." 

"I do!"

"No, you don't." Rick wanted him to stay. _God_ , he wanted it more than anything else in the universe. But Morty didn't know why Rick had left in the first place. If he did, he would never ask to stay. He would run away from him as far as possible. He would be disgusted.

"I want you to be my Rick again. I want to travel across the universe and go on adventures _with you_."

"You can't just ask things when you know nothing, Morty."

Morty frowned down at him. "Then tell me. I deserve to know." Rick looked away from the younger one's gaze. He couldn't tell Morty, but _he should have_. The brunette really deserved to know, didn't he? _He did, fuck._

"You don't even know why I left in the first place."

"Tell me."

Rick took a deep breath, then another and another. He needed calm himself before he said anything. "I can't"

Morty looked at him with his stupis, big, green eyes and said. "Please, Rick."

 _Fuck._ Was there any other way to escape? No, Rick knew he couldn't run away anymore. _Was it time for the truth then?_

"Okay." He said. "I left, Morty. Because I didn't want to hurt you."

Morty started talk "What do yo me-" But Rick stopped him. "Listen first. Please." The brunette nodded. "You know, most Ricks are assholes. They don't show that they care because they don't usually care. It's a dangerous feeling, Morty. What you care become your weakness." Rick waited for a moment to decide what to say. It was getting easier as he spoke. "You are one of my weaknesses, buddy. I freaked out when I realized that. I thought it was the worst." The old man smiled sadly. He knew he need to continue but he was afraid to scare Morty away with his next words. But he said them anyway. It was too late to stop. "I was wrong. Realizing I'm in love with my own grandson was the worst." After more than two years, Rick finally confessed. _Shitshitshit!_ He closed his eyes not to see Morty's reaction. "I'm sorry, buddy." He whispered. _He really was._

What was going to happen now? Was Morty going to scream at him? Cry? Punch Rick in the face? The scientist was ready for whatever Morty wanted to do. He waited.

One.

Two.

Three minutes passed. Rick thought Morty might had left.

But then he felt two strong arms around his body. No, Morty wasn't smothering him like Rick assumed. He was hugging his grandfather who just confessed him. The younger one put his face on Rick's shoulder and whispered. "I love you." It was the shortest way to explain his own feelings. 

Rick pulled back. He was sweating and shivering at the same time. Was he on fire or was he freezing? Was he even breathing? He looked at a pair of green eyes in front of him to make sure he heard right. They were glowing with fear. Morty was afraid Rick might reject him, even if he had said he was in love with him. The scientist put his hand on Morty's head and stroked his hair.

The younger one bit his lips. He looked like there was something bothering him. "You are not going to leave anyway, right?" He asked. 

Rick smiled as he put their foreheads together. "No, never." He let a breath out. They were so close. Rick could feel the brunette's heartbeat.

He leaned over to kiss Morty for the first time. 

...

Rick C-122 was at home. It had been so long since the last time he was here. _But nothing had changed._

He portaled himself inside the Smith's house. It was so quiet _as the rest of the world._ Rick quickly went upstairs, to Morty's room. _His own Morty's._ The boy was sleeping in his bed. He looked exactly like Rick left him. The scientist smiled as he put a strange watch on his wrist, he had changed it after Jerry's lame comments, and he started the time.

The wind started to blow again. Dogs were barking and people were breathing. 

"Morty. Hey, Morty." Rick touched the brunette's shoulder. "Morty, wake up." 

"Rick?" Morty C-122 asked as he raised his head from his pillow. His eyes were puffy and red. He had cried himself to sleep.

"I'm here, baby."

The brunette looked at him for a second then his tears were running down his cheeks. "But you said..." He was crying harder now. "You said you were going to leave. You said you hated me." 

Rick felt like his heart break into a million pieces. He remembered the bad things he had said to Morty. None of the were true. He hugged the younger one. "I know." He said as he kissed the on top of Morty's head. "I know, baby. I'm sorry. I didn't mean them.

Morty hugged him back, he was shivering. "Are you mad..." He whispered. "Are you still mad that I said I love you?"

Rick sighed. _He wasn't mad after two years._ "No, Morty. It's fine." The scientist kissed the younger's cheek this time then got up. "You should sleep."

Morty held his grandfather's hand to stop him. "You will be here in the morning, right?"

"I will." Rick looked away. "Good night, baby."

"Good night, Rick." Morty smiled. He let Rick's hand go as laid down on his bed.

Rick C-122 took a deep breath. He took the watch out of his wrist, he pushed a button and the world stopped again.

Rick Sanchez left. 


End file.
